O Falcão e a Borboleta
by Graciela Pettrov
Summary: Sarada espera seu pai chegar de mais uma missão. [UN • ONE]


_**Naruto não me pertence.**_

 _ **A música-tema é**_ _ **Butterfly Fly Away**_ _ **da Miley Cyrus.**_

* * *

 **O Falcão e a Borboleta**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

 **...**

Era madrugada e toda a vila dormia. Exceto uma garotinha que de olhinhos vermelhos e rosto amassado, observava calmamente a rua da janela de seu quarto.

Ela não sabia que horas eram exatamente, mas tinha plena consciência de que não era para estar acordada. Sabia que se sua kaa-san a visse ralharia consigo e talvez até colocá-la-ia de castigo pelo fato de que aquela seria a oitava vez que a mulher a pegaria dormindo fora de hora. No entanto, mesmo correndo o risco de ser flagrada, ela continuou lá.

Teimosa como sempre.

Teimosa _igual o pai_.

Mas essa não fora a única característica que a garota herdou do progenitor, a Uchiha também era esperta e, como toda criança que não queria ser flagrada fazendo algo errado, trancara a porta de seu quarto para que, se caso sua mãe fosse até lá, desse tempo de se jogar na cama e fingir dormir antes que a mulher conseguisse abri-la.

Sorriu, visualizando mentalmente a cena da mulher desesperada tentando abrir a porta e imaginando os infindos motivos de sua filha de apenas seis anos estar trancada no quarto altas horas da noite.

Sakura com certeza faria um escândalo.

Pensando nisso, Sarada resolveu destrancá-la, a ideia de sua mãe gritando a ponto de acordar toda a vila não era nada boa.

Desceu da cama foi até a porta rapidamente e a destrancou. Quando ia se virar para voltar para a janela viu um vulto atravessar o portão de sua casa. A garota correu para a mesma.

 _Era ele!_

O vulto passou mais perto, agora para a entrada da casa e ela teve que quase deitar o corpo para fora a fim de avistá-lo entrando, mas não viu nada. Na verdade, como abaixou muito a cabeça seus óculos acabaram por soltar do rosto e escorregar por seu nariz, a garota soltou a mão esquerda que estava apoiando para que seu corpo não escorregasse para fora da janela e acabou se desequilibrado.

Um som agudo de um grito de sobressalto saiu de sua garganta ao deparar-se caindo janela abaixo, mas tão rápido quanto o susto da futura queda fora o fato de sentir alguém a segurando e depois a puxando de volta para o quarto.

Ela não precisou olhar para saber quem era seu salvador. Conhecia seu cheiro, apesar do pequeno odor de suor e grama molhada.

O cheiro de seu otou-san era inconfundível.

Sentiu ser pega no colo e logo depois ser posta sentada na cama. Uma sombra alta a cobriu por completo, ela ergueu os olhas, mas sua visão estava embaçada e tudo que conseguia discernir era a silhueta do pai.

Sasuke agachou-se ficando da altura da filha, levou a mão direita aos cabelos bagunçados e ajeitou os pequenos fios que caiam no rosto dela, depois pegou os óculos que havia posto sobre a cama e os estendeu para o rosto da filha, colocando-os no lugar.

Depois de ajustar a armação o Uchiha acariciou de leve o queixo pequeno da menina e demorou a mão ali antes de falar:

— Sarada.

A pequena Uchiha sorri acanhada, pois, apesar de não ter sido rude, ela sabia que o pai estava a repreendendo.

— Hun... Otou-san eu só estava... Eu... — Procurava palavras enquanto o observava girar o corpo para poder ligar o abajur ao seu lado com o único braço.

— Você? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha esperando a resposta.

A menina o visualizou melhor na luz. Sasuke usava sua costumeira capa preta que cobria todo seu corpo e o deixava intimidador. Algumas gotículas de suor desciam em sua testa e no rosto havia, de fato, uns fiapos de grama.

Rapidamente, Sarada levou a mãozinha à bochecha do pai e retirou a grama que lá havia. Sasuke não fez nenhum movimento, nada para incentivar ou repelir o afago desajeitado em seu rosto.

Quando estava a caminho de casa tudo o que o Uchiha almejava quando chegasse era um banho quente e uma cama macia, mas aquele simples carinho feito pela mãozinha quente de sua filha não tinha preço.

Nem mil banhos e a cama mais macia do mundo seriam capazes de lhe trazer aquela sensação. Aquele conforto de _estar em casa_.

Fechou os olhos brevemente, mas voltou a abri-los ao ouvir o risinho da pequena.

— Tem mato no seu rosto. — Outra risadinha acompanhada de olhos arregalados.

Sasuke a fitou, analisando a menininha à sua frente. Aquele pequeno ser que não era nada mais que uma cópia sua, Sasuke às vezes ainda achava assombroso o fato de Sarada parecer tanto com ele.

E o ex-nukkenin não conteve uma curva semelhante em seu rosto. Era acanhada, mas ainda sim se fazia presente na feição grave dele.

Como não se derreter por aquela coisinha à sua frente? Uma mistura incrível dele com a mulher que ama?

Mas tão logo o moreno fechou a cara, ainda queria respostas.

O que ela estava fazendo acordada àquela hora? Ainda mais daquele jeito na janela?

Sakura lhe dissera outro dia que já a pegara zanzando pela casa de madrugada umas _sete vezes_ quando ele passara _uma semana_ fora em missão. Várias suposições passaram pela mente do homem, pois apesar de ser astuto o suficiente para ligar os pontos, quando o assunto era sua filha parecia que a concentração do Uchiha ia para o espaço.

Então vinham os questionamentos paternalistas mais comuns:

Será que era algum namoradinho? Não, ela ainda era muito nova para essas coisas. E ainda seria por um longo tempo se dependesse dele.

Será que estava com problemas de insônia? Não. Isso não acontecia todos os dias, apenas em sua ausência.

Então o que poderia ser?

— Sarada. — Repetiu e ele sabia que ela entendera que estava dizendo para a mesma não mudar de assunto.

A garota fez um biquinho e olhou para as próprias mãos que jaziam largadas nas próprias pernas.

— Eu estava esperando você. — Murmurou.

E então tudo se encaixou.

Não era namorado.

Não era insônia.

Não era nada do que ele pensara.

Era _por ele_.

 _Só por ele_.

Ela passara toda semana o esperando chegar!

O coração do Uchiha aqueceu. Só ele sabia o quanto era libertador saber que alguém o esperava quando saia em missões, que se preocupava se ele voltaria ou não, que passava a noite acordada só para vê-lo atravessar aquele portão. Era uma sensação inexplicável.

No entanto, como o moreno ainda estava naquele caminho de transição entre o "não haja como um idiota sem sentimentos, mas também não saia amando Deus e o mundo", o Uchiha não soube dizer em palavras o que sentia naquele momento. Não soube dizer à filha que aquele fora a maior prova de amor que ela já o fizera — mesmo que inconscientemente — e o quão bem ela o fez apenas com aquelas simples palavras.

Tudo o que ele poderia dizer deveria ser demonstrado como sempre fora: através de gestos.

Então, esquecendo totalmente da bronca que daria na filha, abraçou-a ternamente e lhe afagou os cabelos macios. Não conteve o impulso de fechar os olhos ao sentir os pequenos braços rondarem-lhe o pescoço suado.

— Você demorou. — Disse ela o apertando ainda mais, nem um pouco se importando com o fato de ele estar fedendo a suor e grama molhada. Tampouco ao perceber sua camisa úmida por baixa da capa mais úmida ainda.

— Eu estou aqui, não estou? — Sasuke sussurrou afastando-se e passando o indicador na bochecha rosada. Sarada assentiu.

— Eu fico com medo quando você está longe, papai. Nós ficamos desprotegidas. — Disse encarando um ponto qualquer.

A explosiva Sarada Uchiha tornara-se naquele momento a tímida e pequena Sarada. A criança de seis anos que, como qualquer outra, tem medos e receios. Principalmente com relação à família.

— Sua mãe é uma ninja também. E ela é mais forte do que você pensa e protegerá você quando eu estiver fora.

— Mas quem vai proteger você? O loiro baka da academia disse que ser da ANBU é muito perigoso. — Exclamou de olhos arregalados.

Sasuke não soube o que responder, pois o "loiro baka da academia" — seja lá quem fosse ele — estava correto. Mas o homem não quis aprofundar-se no assunto e resolveu dar aquela conversa como terminada. Estava cansado e tinha certeza de que se dependesse de sua filha os dois passariam a noite inteira conversando. Herdara isso de Sakura, com certeza.

— Eu me cuido. — Respondeu puxando a coberta e a deitando na cama. — Agora durma, você não quer que sua mãe venha aqui e faça um escândalo, não é?

Ela sorriu, negando. Ele apagou o abajur e aproximou o rosto da cabeça da menina, ela pensou que ele lhe daria um beijinho na testa da mesma forma que sua kaa-san fazia toda noite quando a colocava para dormir, mas os lábios de Sasuke sequer se moveram, ele apenas se demorou ali. Sarada pôde sentir a respiração do pai em sua testa e mesmo não entendendo o motivo dele fazer aquilo ela não o questionou.

De repente Sasuke levantou-se e foi até a janela fechando-a depois se dirigiu para a porta.

— Boa noite, otou-san.

O homem não a respondeu apenas abriu a porta e deu um passo para fora do quarto, mas parou ali mesmo, como se decidisse algo. Sarada o observava. Seu pai agia de forma estranha às vezes. Já ia perguntar o que houve quando, em um piscar de olhos, ele apareceu ao seu lado na cama, a pequena se assustou e arregalou os olhinhos para logo depois o olhar com admiração.

A rapidez de seu pai era incrível! Um dia ela queria poder fazer aquilo como ele.

O sorriso da menina só aumento quando o viu tirar a capa e a camisa úmidas depois embrenhar-se debaixo do cobertor de florezinhas, procurou uma posição confortável para caber na cama de solteiro e deitou.

Sarada nem se deu ao luxo de falar nada, apenas abraçou o tronco do pai e afundou o rosto em seu peito. Dificilmente ela o via sem camisa, mas lembrava-se de uma manhã, ao acordar e descer para a cozinha, pegou Sasuke dormindo de bruços no sofá apenas de calça, esquecendo-se totalmente do que ia fazer, a pequena se aproximou do homem e ficou só ali o olhando, abobalhada. Então ele se virou, ficando com a barriga para cima e Sarada viu: o tronco de seu pai era repleto de cicatrizes, na barriga havia uma bem grande e esbranquiçada e no peito havia várias de tamanhos diferentes.

A Uchiha estava à ponto de levar os dedos ao peito do pai quando ouviu passos nas escadas, com medo de ser repreendida pela mãe, a pequena se afastou e correu para a cozinha.

Apesar da curiosidade, Sarada nunca tocou no assunto das cicatrizes, na verdade ela havia até esquecido. Mas na hora que o pai tirou a camisa sua memória daquela manhã veio à tona, ela cogitou questionar o pai, mas ficou com medo de ele ir embora.

Deixou o assunto pra lá, estava com sono e muito feliz pela presença de seu otou-san.

Já estava quase dormindo quando o sentiu beijar seus cabelos e murmurar baixinho, talvez para ela, ou talvez para si mesmo:

— Obrigado.

A garota não entendeu ao certo o motivo do agradecimento. Cogitou ser pelo fato de ela te-lo deixado dormir ali, pois estava exausto e com sono. Mas ele não precisava agradecer por isso. Ela era quem devia o fazer, agradecer por ele estar ali, por fazer sua espera e as broncas da mãe valer a pena. Agradece-lo por estar protegendo-a. Porque ela precisava daquilo, precisava de sua presença.

Precisava dele.

— Obrigada também, papai.

 _Você me colocou para dormir, apagou a luz_

 _Me manteve sã e salva durante a noite_

 _Garotinhas precisam de coisas como essas_


End file.
